Butterfly in Bloom
by KogameYutari
Summary: It starts out as a normal day for Hinamori Amu, but what happens when she visits a fortune teller? Only one thing's for sure: now life's much harder for our big heroine!


Ok, I'm doing this so you people will have something to read while I finish chapter 2 of my other story.

I'm so happy that some peeps R&R my other story, so could you please R&R for this one too? It would mean so much! Thank you!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INCLUDED

Chapter 1: 25?

* * *

Amu woke and sat up from her bed, stretching her arms. Today was Friday, the last school day... The teachers had been hard on her this week, she could have literally drowned in homework. She was thankful there was at least one teacher who didn't give homework on Fridays: Nikaido-sensei.

Ran looked through a crack in her egg, yawning and then adjusting her visor. "G-good morning, Amu-chi," she said and lazily floated over Amu's head.

"Hello, Ran," Amu said, slightly more energetic then her sports chara, which wasn't normal for her. She got dressed for school and poked Suu, Miki, and Dia's eggs, they all cracked open their egg to see why she had poked them awake.

"Ah, Amu-chan," Dia yawned and looked around. "Oh! I had no idea it was this late!" she exclaimed, noticing the time on the clock.

"Woah, desu! Let's go to school! Hurry up, Amu-chan, desu!" Suu said and made it out the door before anyone else.

Amu nodded and followed her clover chara, the rest following behind Amu.

_**[TS]---At Lunch---[TS]**_

Ran looked around before taking a seat on Amu's roll.

"Hey, desu! What's wrong, Ran?" Suu asked, sitting beside her on the comfy, soft roll.

"Yeah, you've been quite lazy today, and that's just not like you," Miki stated, landing in front of the heart chara.

"Oh, it's nothing.... something kept me up a lot last night, so I didn't get much sleep," Ran yawned, rubbing one of her eyes.

On cue, Kuukai sat inbetween Amu and Tadase again, it was obviously his favorite place to sit. "What's up, Amu?" he asked, taking a sip of his chocolate milk.

"Huh? Well, nothing really. We don't have a guardians meeting today, so I figure I'm going to be pretty bored," Amu replied and tucked her legs under the table.

"Really? You should visit the new fortune teller at the park, he's pretty good, by good a I mean accurate," Kuukai said and took the last sips from his milk carton.

"I don't believe in fortune tellers," Amu muttered, her Cool 'n Spicey mood showing up.

"You need one! Aren't you expiriencing love troubles? Maybe you could ask him who's best for you," Kuukai teased, but actually had a tone of actual seriousnous. Amu did need help with that problem, at least he thought she did.

Amu blushed and crossed her arms. "I don't have a problem! I don't need some phony magicain tell me who I like!"

"Ok, ok! I was just giving you something to do!" Kuukai laughed and stood. "I should get going, study period is almost over!" he said and ran off, throwing the carton in the garbage as he ran past it.

_Fortune teller, huh? I-it would give me something to do.._, Amu thought, putting her hand to her mouth.

**_[TS]---After School---[TS]_**

Amu walked into the park, she was infact looking for the fortune teller. After about ten minutes of searching for the booth, she finally found it. There were two people in front of her, both girls from Seiyo. The fortune teller was a boy, just like Kuukai had said. He had short black hair that covered half of his right eye. His eyes, on the other hand, were a dashing dark green. Amu was a little transfixed on them she didn't even realize that it was her turn now.

"Next?" the boy asked for about the tenth time, the thing to get her out of her trance was him slamming a fan on the booth. "How can I help you?"

"Oh! Um," Amu thought. She should ask about her loves? Nah, that was personal information, what if someone was around to hear her say that? She got shivers from this thought, but decided to ask about it anyway. "Well, you see, I have a troubled love life, I s'pose. I was wondering how I'd solve it," she said awkwardly, probably a ton of girls had asked about their love life before, she was afraid he would get annoyed with her.

"Love problems? Don't we all? But, then again, you're special. Two people truly care about you, as you do them, must be hard. If you're truly having big problems, the only way to solve them is though your heart, but it seems yours isn't strong enough to handle the pressure. I'll help your heart become stronger," the boy said and held out his hand, wanting Amu to grab it.

Amu blushed and hesitantly grabbed it, feeling very nervous. "O-ok..," she muttered.

He paused for about two minutes and then let her hand go, looking up at her. "You will be faced with many challenges tomorrow that will strengthen your heart, but if you don't learn by them, your heart will not change," he warned, motioning for her to go on.

Amu nodded nervously, her tention rising every minute. Her hand shaking and her heart racing. What did he mean 'challenges'? She was no good when it came to challenges, especailly when it was Kuukai 'challenging' her.

"Oh, mysterious, desu!" Suu said and giggled, going into Amu's egg-carrying pocket.

All the charas agreed, following Suu into their own eggs.

**_[TS]---At Amu's House---[TS]_**

Amu yawned, stretching her arms and collapsing onto her bed. She was still nervous about tomorrows 'challenges', it made her not want tomorrow to come. But, sure enough, her eyes weighed down and she fell asleep, her charas doing the same...

**_[TS]---The Next Day---[TS]_**

Amu got up, her hair as frizzy as if it had been rubbed down by a balloon. She got up, only to notice she wasn't in her normal pajamas.. but skimpy underwear. This truly freaked her out as she tried to hide her half [or more] naked body, but noticed nobody was in the room with her. She sighed and took a glimpse into the mirror, this only freaked her out more. "Is this what he meant by challenges?!" she screeched, seeing her breasts way bigger then they had been last night, her figure more hourglass shaped, and her hair was slightly longer than usual. Plus this house didn't even look the same.... where was she?

_Wait... this is just a bad dream.. Yeah, that's it. It's a dream and I'll wake up any minute now..., _Amu thought, tightly closed her eyes, but to her dismay nothing changed when she opened them again. "This can't be happening! I look like I'm twenty, and I was twelve last night!!" she yelled, waking up her charas. They all gasped at Amu's figure, hair, and not to mention her outfit...

"A-A-Amu-chi! What happned to you!?" Ran asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Hell if I know!" Amu replied, trying to find some decent clothes in her drawers. She finally found some somewhat public non-hooker clothes and quickly changed from her uncomfortable underwear into to soft, normal ones. Once she finished that, she ran out of the house and ighed. "I wonder if Tadase is as freaked out as I am..." She finally made it to Tadase's house, but it wasn't the normal one. It was, if it could be, bigger than his last one, and it looked as though he lived alone. She pressed the doorbell and waited patiently outside.

Finally, a boy answered the door, actually more like a man, but Amu didn't care. "Amu-chan?" he asked, smiled widely and motioned for her to come in. "What brings you here today?"

"Well, um, I wanted to know whether you thought this was weird or not," Amu said and looked at him. He looked like an ultra cute teddy-bear version of Tsukasa, kawaii!

Tadase looked at her weirdly, "What do you mean Amu-chan?"

Amu blushed and looked at him. If possibly, his eyes looked even more innocent then usual... "I-I mean, I-I-I thought I was..," she gulped, if he didn't think this was weird then this would be a retarded comment. "twelve..," she blushed and looked at the floor.

"Twelve? No, Amu-chan, you're, uh, twenty-five," Tadase said, he assumed she must've had a bad dream or something to make her think she was twelve.

Amu stayed silent.... TWENTY-FIVE!!??

* * *

There we go! Chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! Thankies!


End file.
